


Emily's Sorrows

by AudreyParker (CatandKaraForever)



Series: Celebrity Smut Stories [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Haven (TV) RPF
Genre: Abuse, Cheating, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Comfort Sex, Divorce, Domestic Violence, Drinking to Cope, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Femslash, From Sex to Love, Heavy Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Physical Abuse, Starbucks, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/AudreyParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the false facts about Emily Rose and Dairek Morgan, I couldn't find the data I was looking for to make it true. If you know the correct data, could you please share it with me in comments? I will then correct the story to make it work with the new facts.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emily rose to her full height, strengthening herself against further abuse from her husband Dairek.

"Dairek," she said bravely, "I'm done with you. I know you loved me, once, but now....Now you're just an abusive bastard. You drink too much, you're physically abusive, and you regularly insult me."

Dairek punched her, and snarled.  
"You're not allowed to leave."

"Oh yeah?"

The martial arts training she had done to prepare for her role as Audrey Parker kicked in as Dairek lunged with her. Her foot lashed out, knocking his leg out from under him. She flipped him on his back and put her foot on his throat.

"You leave me alone. Don't follow me, or you'll be sorry," she warned him.

When she got out to the car with her sons, her courage faltered. She only remained strong because she didn't want her sons to see her as weak. She started the car, driving to her sister's house. She dropped her kids at her sister's and went to the bar to get a drink to take her mind off the situation. As she drank beer after beer, a young woman spoke.  
"Something terrible must have happened to you," the woman said.

"Oh? Why would you think that?"

Emily turned to face the woman. The woman had long blond hair that was neatly trimmed.

"Well; At first I was just saying based on how fast you're drinking, I've only seen someone drink beer that fast when they're drinking to cope, and then there's the fact that you have that nasty black eye," the young woman said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, since you say that, actually yes. My goddamn husband is an abusive bastard and I'm leaving him," Emily said.

"Wait. Emily? Emily Rose? I loved you in Haven. I'm Carli. Carli Harris ."

The young woman extended a hand to Emily, and Emily took it out of politeness.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here," Carli said.

"Thanks, but I don't know you."

"I know, but sometimes even talking to someone you don't know helps. Here's my phone number," Carli said, scribbling a number on my napkin.


	2. Chapter 2

Carli's phone rang, and she looked at it. She didn't recognize the number, but something told her to answer. She picked up and a voice she didn't recognize immediately spoke.  
"Carli? I was wondering if your offer the other night still stood?"

"Emily? Is that you?"  
"Yes. It's me. Look, I need to talk to someone. Can we meet?"

"Yes, sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about the Starbucks at 7055 W Sunset Blvd?"

"When? I can be there in 10 minutes."

"Ok, I'll see you then," Emily said.

_10 minutes later..._

Carli walked into Starbucks, and scanned for Emily. She couldn't tell for sure if it was Emily, but there was a blond woman sitting in the corner with a hat on her head and her head down. She walked up to the woman and spoke quietly.

"Emily?"

The woman nodded and Carli sat down.

"So, Emily, what's up? You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, I don't want to dump all my troubles on you, it's just that you were right, talking to someone is going to help."

"No," Carli said quickly, "it's fine. Trust me. What's wrong?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk about my husband. There wasn't anything specific. Thank you for listening. Ok. I remember when I first met Dairek. We were both at the Cannes Film Festival, he was wearing this tuxedo that made him look so damn handsome. He was such a gentleman when we first met, but I can't believe I was so stupid as to let THAT make me fall for him," Emily said, obviously beating herself up.

Carli put her hand on Emily's hand.  
"No, Em, don't beat yourself up over it. You saw a charming and handsome man," Carli said gently, "it's fine. I understand." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the false facts about Emily Rose and Dairek Morgan, I couldn't find the data I was looking for to make it true. If you know the correct data, could you please share it with me in comments? I will then correct the story to make it work with the new facts.


End file.
